Ophiuchus
Ophiuchus (More commonly referred to as Ophi by his request), is a human in the PurpleRose house that attends 7D7WAcademy. Appearance Ophi has dark purple hair, he has a long fringe which covers his eyes and shadows his face a little, which are a hue of bright yellow and resemble the eyes of a snake. He has a slightly pale complexion. He usually wears a purple and grey hoodie with dark grey gloves and trousers. He also has quite sharp teeth, which with his eyes are something born from his powers rather then inheritance. His arms are covered in marks from many snake bites he's taken over the years to improve his magical skills. Personality Ophi is rather shy and reserved, and is very socially awkward. He struggles with communicating and finds himself very anxious upon doing so. The only things so far he will happily communicate with are his large amount of pet snakes (all named after deserts). He is very careful when he talks, as when he's not paying attention or angry, the letter 's' is elongated and whisper-y like the sounds snakes make. He is very prone to anger, and while he is usually calm, if something upsets him he can become very angry and even violent (the parts of him which naturally resemble a snake become much more obvious and fierce). Powers Ophi has the ability to turn into any snake which has bitten him before (as a result of this, his arm has a lot of snake bite marks on it so he wears gloves to cover it up). He can also communicate with any snakes nearby and control them (he rarely uses this part of his powers though). Backstory When Ophi was a child, he was quite happy and outgoing, his parents deeply struggled to raise him as they had no experience with magic at all and weren't even aware of its existence until Ophi began turning into snakes which had bitten him before, one day however; Ophi was in snake form travelling around a local park when a woman spotted him and screamed. The whole park was in chaos at the sudden arrival of what they thought was a hostile and dangerous snake. Professionals were called to remove him from the area but he managed to hide and transform back to a human, but the sight of what to him looked like terrifying, screaming giants traumatised him and caused him to become anxious around people including his family. He strongly hated the parts of himself which resembled a snake and began to hide them (his lisp, teeth and eyes) and became worse and worse around people. He even hated his name (being named after the constellation for the Snake Bearer) and wanted to go by Ophi instead. His parents sent him to 7D7WAcademy in hopes that him being bizarre to people without magic, he would become seemingly normal to other people that are his age with magic themselves. Relationships Ophi's Parents Ophi has a very distant relationship with his parents, as they are both equally terrified of him and his snake powers and are both very busy with their work. Because of this, Ophi finds it difficult to interact with others and is scared of scaring other people. Erica Due to his social anxieties, Ophi often visits the school nurse when he is feeling nervous. His snakes like playing with her bees and Ophi sees her as a mother figure of sorts due to his distant relationship with his parents and how she looks after him a lot. Alicia Snowhart Due to Alicia's personality and Ophi struggling to talk with others, Alicia often picks on Ophi and bullies him a little. She often makes use of the fact that Ophi is very self-conscious about him and his snake-like characteristics. Trivia * Ophi has thirteen snakes. Snow, the snake he is closest to is an albino corn snake. He also has Waffle, a royal python, Marshmallow the coral snow corn snake, Rhubarb and Custard are both milk snakes, Trifle the Dominican red mountain boa, Toffee the cape cobra, Yum-Yum the rosy boa, Panacotta the leucistic ball python, Cookies and Cream are both pied ball pythons and he also has two other snakes named Pudding and Cinnamon. * Ophi was originally a villain for a Pokémon AU for the original 7D7W, however, he was revamped for 7D7W2 instead. Art Ophi.png Badge-introduction.png Category:OCs Category:Male Category:PurpleRose Category:Student Category:Characters